This invention relates generally to combustors for gas turbine engines and more particularly to combustors which produce very low emissions of the oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x).
Normally, it is not possible to maintain stable combustion conditions (equivalence ratio and temperature), with low NO.sub.x over a wide engine operating range without actively controlling, adjusting, or actuating any combustor components, or injecting water into the combustion.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present gas turbine combustors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.